<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regifted and replanted by zezo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587076">Regifted and replanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezo/pseuds/zezo'>zezo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, audry is called anathema because of reasons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezo/pseuds/zezo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley plays a demonic prank on his boss, sure it would be hilarious to gift zir a fly eating plant right?<br/>But as Aziraphale would say, evil contains the seeds of its own destruction and his plan(t) keeps coming back to its roots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regifted and replanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A year passed since the apocalydidn't and Crowley, while no longer working for Hell, tried keeping up some of his demonic work to entertain himself. This however wasn't one of these occasions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He extended his arms a box in his hands, in the other end, Beelzebub, prince of the Underworld looked less than impressed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what am I supposed to do with thizzz?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a present!” Beelzebub lifted an eyebrow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Human tradition, you know, for Christmas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why would we, of all people zzzelebrate Chriztmaz?” Zi sat down on zir office chair exasperated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Didn't I tell you? It's one of mine, the greatest thing that could happen to capitalism. So much greed and mystery, you wouldn't believe it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it'z in the spirit of evil” Zi sighed, if that was all it took to get him and his stupid smile out of zir office “l'll accept. What izz it anywayz?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other demon grinned “Just a Venus fly-trap and a Butterwort cross. ” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bee!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me that again and I'll eat your zzzoul” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel chuckled “Classic Bee” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This made Beelzebub remember the present zi just received and felt in a giving mood “Merry Chriztmaz!” Beelzebub extended the miraculously rewrapped plant to Gabriel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you… you shouldn't have” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well in the spirit of the holiday season I decided to set evil aside and celebrate properly sooo, A gift. For you” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel tried very hard to put on a neutral face, failing miserably and resembling what you'd imagine the face of the man who tried a lemon for the first time did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it have a name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know, I don't think so” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know exactly what to do with it” said Gabriel feeling quite proud of himself for figuring out the oldest scheme created by civilization. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel visited a familiar bookshop in Soho to check in with one of his employees. For once he could be useful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel, what a surprise!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As it always is, Aziraphale” he replied ignoring the fact Aziraphale had omitted the word pleasant, meaning he was just a surprise. He sniffed around the room “I'll never understand your passion for keeping all these human creations in your base, if it wasn't prohibited I'd swear it smells more and more evil each time I check.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it's almost as if evil never left” suddenly the angel makes a pained sound </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't mind that, is just… you never told me the reason for your visit Gabriel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes! You see, upstairs has decided that your work is deserved some recognition and so we've got a present for you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A gift? How exciting!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel presented the plant now rewrapped in two different occasions and tried to ignore the loud gasp that came from under Aziraphale's desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale, on his hand smiled acting as if he couldn't notice the present had been opened at least once in an attempt of ending the interaction as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is delightful” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven't even opened it yet” the archangel pointed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it comes from you, I know it'll be something nice”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other people would have felt guilty about regifting to a person who thinks so highly of them. Of course this wasn't Gabriel's case who had been using the poor Earth stationed Principality as his gift dump for at least 4 centuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that was all” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I have many angelic duties to attend to” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's gone” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley crawled from under the desk “I knew that” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, do you care to explain this </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Tis a plant” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I could tell that you see maybe Gabriel can't distinguish demon from mother but I would recognize your demonic handiwork anywhere” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Aww” he tilted his head embracing Aziraphale from behind </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn't a compliment” he huffed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Angel,” he rocked the angel still in his arms “aren't I allowed to spread little harmless  mischief every once in awhile </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley, what's in the box?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Just a plant” the demon replied as innocently as a demon could</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Then consider it your new and improved holy day present. Happy whatever is you celebrating in Hell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel you offend me, as if you didn't know Christmas was one of mine” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The angel grinned “As I always say evil contains the seeds of its own destruction” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Since when do you make puns?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are growing on me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plant rapidly opens and closes as a reply </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little troublemaker are going to be a pain in the ass…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A trembling high voice behind him answered “Feed me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without turning around the fiend anxiously smiled “Really now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feed ME!” it insisted </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley turned around to find the plant, apparently sentient “Oh I wonder, was it me or Gabriel or…”...how fucked up is God's sense of humor… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FEED ME!” it shouted impatient </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beelzebub, it must have been zir. I don't usually do this but you leave me no other option. Such an impolite plant, you'd end up bullying my garden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He disposed it the in the garbage</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Farwell.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>